Yugi's Birthday
by MadScientistV
Summary: Its Yugi's birthday and Atem doesn't know what to get him. He just got his body, but Yugi's so busy with classes and the shop, they spend rarely any time together. Joey and Tristan give Atem an idea, which he puts to the test. characters go to Kazuki Taka


It's Yugi's birthday and yet he's very busy with classes and minding the shop. Yami, who recently got his own body, doesn't know what to get him. Can Jou and Honda help him?

'...' Thoughts "..." speaking AtemxYugi one-sided TristenxJoey. I'm not a huge TristenxJoey fan, I actually can't see them as a couple... but I just decided to throw that in there for fun.. . ;; All the characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

The alarm clock beeped loudly, waking the young college student from his sleep. The lump under the blankets groaned disappointedly and a small, smooth hand reached out from under the heavy comforter and blindly searched for the annoying, loud machine. His hand finally shut the alarm clock off and limply fell over the side of the bed.

Yami, meanwhile, was just getting out of the shower and soon walked over to Yugi's room just in time to hear the alarm clock get shut off. He chuckled quietly when he heard his little light grunt. He couldn't believe how old his once 'little one' was now. Not only was Yugi in college but it was also his nineteenth birthday. The problem Yami had though, was what was he going to get Yugi for his birthday?

'He told me he has practically everything he's ever wanted. Even me.'

It's true that Yugi and Yami had been dating since Yami got his own body. The ex-pharaoh stared at the door to Yugi's room, thinking about his past mistakes. He could hear Yugi's slow and sluggish movements, telling Yami that his aibou was tired and obviously didn't get much sleep last night, most likely from studying. Yami smiled and knocked on Yugi's door, chuckling again when he heard another grunt.

"Yugi... would you like some breakfast?" Yami asked through the door.

Soon the door opened, allowing Yami to see a just awake Yugi, messy hair, ruffled pajamas and a tired gaze. He smiled. His Yugi was so adorable and beautiful at the same time. He loved Yugi with all his heart.

Yugi blinked, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. "... Where's Jii-chan?"

"He left for a convention early this morning. He's on his way to Kyoto right now. I don't know when he's going to be back."

"Oh. Okay."

Yami could hear the slight disappointment in Yugi's voice. "I'll make your favorite. Blue berry pancakes with strawberries on top?"

Yugi smiled. "Yes! Arigatou!" The young student threw his arms around Yami's neck, hugging him tightly and then kissed his cheek.

The once spirit chuckled, wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist. "Alright."

Since Yugi had started college, Yami had to learn how to cook while Yugi got ready for classes in the mornings and afternoons. Despite the time period Yami comes from, he's actually a wonderful cook. Yugi's usually always wide awake after eating one of his yami's breakfast meals.

The two let go of each other so Yugi could go back into his room and get ready for the day. Soon Yami heard Yugi's music turn on playing TATU and he shook his head before walking downstairs into the kitchen. Getting down the pancake mix after turning the burner on, he got down a bowl and mixed the pancake mix with milk.

Yugi got in the shower and could smell Yami's 'Axe' body wash and he almost swooned. The ex-pharaoh could smell so sexy; and Yugi couldn't wait until his boyfriend hugged him close and kissed him again. The young duelist champion felt so lucky that his yami chose him over Anzu. He leaned against the shower wall with a dreamy sigh.

The young student shook his head after remembering where he was and stood off the wall and continued his shower. He washed his body and then washed his hair with herbal essencenes shampoo and body wash.

Yami turned the radio on and danced along slightly as he cooked, singing softly to himself. Unknown to him was his aibou walking down the stairs and silently over to the kitchen. Yugi smiled and leaned against the door frame, chuckling softly while he watched Yami's hot body sway and strut with the fast beat. A smirk came to the 'innocent' boy's lips and he tip-toed over to Yami when the ex-pharaoh stopped moving around and danced in one spot. He grabbed Yami's hand and spun him around so they were back-to-chest and danced against him.

"Ack!" Yami yelped when he was suddenly spun. When he felt Yugi's slim, curved body against his, he blushed and looked down at his hikari and smiled. "Yugi... good morning." He whispered into the smaller boy's ear.

Yugi shivered, his hands holding Yami's warm hands on his abdomen. "Morning Yami." The smaller boy replied just as softly. He leaned his head back and turned it to the side, nuzzling his face into Yami's neck and breathing in Yami's 'axe' scent. "Yami... why must you always smell so sexy?"

Yami smirked. "Because I am sexy?" He asked in returned.

Yugi giggled. "You arrogant bastard." He teased.

"I'm your arrogant bastard." The once spirit whispered and wrapped his arms tightly around Yugi's waist, pulling him flush against his body. "Happy birthday Aibou." Yami licked his ear lobe.

Yugi blushed. "Thank you Yami." He turned in Yami's arms and smiled up at him.

Yami chuckled. "You're so cute." He said lovingly and pressed his lips to Yugi's, purring when Yugi kissed back. He forced his tongue past Yugi's lips and pinned Yugi against the counter, frenching him passionately.

Yugi moaned and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, rubbing his tongue against Yami's and leaning against his chest. Just as Yami was really getting into it, he remembered the pancakes.

"THE PANCAKES!" The once spirit yelled and abruptly pulled away from Yugi, cause his aibou to fall forward to the floor on his knees.

"Ow!" Yugi yelped and looked up at the rushing ex-pharaoh.

"Okay... the pancakes are alright." He sighed in reliefe.

Yugi smiled fondly and shook his head affectionately while standing up.

Later that day (after many hours of failed shopping) :

"Argh! What am I gonna get him?!" Yami yelled as he sat down in a booth at a cafe shop.

"Calm down, buddy." Jou said as he sat across from him.

"Yeah. We'll figure something out." Honda agreed, sitting next to Jou.

Yami groaned and let his head fall forward onto the table.

; "Don't give ya-self a headache. Den you'll really not know what ta get Yug'."

"I'm getting a headache just trying to think about what to get him. He's so hard to shop for! He's content just with what he has!" Yami yelled. "Aaah! Yugi! Why are you so difficult?!" He yelled more, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Jou and Honda chuckled.

"Well... if he's so content on what he has material wise... why not give him somethin from yer heart?" Jou asked.

Yami blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Like... well... I'm not a romantic type." Jou muttered.

"Proposing... or a special date... something you made." Honda replied for Jou.

Yami looked at him. His eyes lit up suddenly. "Jou! Honda! You're geniuses!"

Honda blinked. "We are?" He watched as Yami shot out of his seat and out of the cafe shop.

"Er... Ya-" Jou sighed, watching Yami's leathery form run down the street.

"So... what shall we do now?" Honda asked.

"Hmm... I dunno." Jou replied, not noticing the look Honda was giving him. But he did feel the shiver of someone staring at him and looked at his long time friend. "What?"

"Lets go to the arcade." Honda said standing up.

"Er... okay." Jou agreed and followed his friend out.

Yami hurried into the shop. "Hello love, bye love!"

"Ya-" Yugi blinked as Yami shut the door to the house. "What on Earth is he in such a rush for?" The bell to the shop rang, signaling a customer had entered. "Hello. How can I help you?" He smiled at the little customer.

"Okay... Yugi has one more class today. I might be able to get Jou and Honda to watch the shop while I set up the bedroom and figure out what to make for dinner tonight." Yami muttered to himself, walking into his and Yugi's shared bedroom. He looked around the room before getting the perfect idea for decorating it and grinned before getting right to work.

Yugi sighed in bordom. He could vaguely hear Yami moving around upstairs and wished he knew what he was doing, but he couldn't leave his post at the front counter. Jou suddenly walked in. The purple eyed college student smiled.

"Hey Jou! Whatcha doing here?"

"Yami called. He said he needed me ta take care o' da shop cause he's busy wit somethin else." Jou replied. "Maybe he's doin somethin fer yer birthday." He winked at Yugi, making his little friend blush.

"Maybe. I've been hearing him move around upstairs for the past hour, but I can't figure out what he could be doing." Yugi sighed. "I've been so bored."

"Well... you gotta leave soon. I'll stay wit ya until you leave." The blonde boy grinned.

Yugi smiled. "Thanks Jou."

Ten minutes later, Yugi was on his way to class and Jou was minding the shop while Yami was decorating the bedroom and planning dinner.

"I know. I'll make he's favorite." Yami blinked. "... He's never told me his favorite." The ex-pharaoh groaned and banged his head on the nearest wall. "Dammit dammit dammit!"

Jou looked up at the ceiling... barely hearing a banging sound. 'What da hell's he doin? Buildin a monumet o' Yug'?' He thought, listening to the thuds and bangs from upstairs.

Two hours later, Yugi came back home and Jou left. While Yugi minded the shop for the last two hours, Yami finished what he was doing. An hour before Yugi had to close, the ex-pharaoh came down and hugged him about the waist from behind. Yugi smiled.

"Hello aibou." Yami whispered in a purr.

"Hey... Yami." Yugi replied, voice full of curiosity. "What're you up to?"

"Up to? I'm not up to anything." Yami replied, nuzzling Yugi's neck.

"Really? Then why was I hearing noises upstairs?"

"It's a surprise." Yami whispered into Yugi's ear, smirking when the young boy shivered. "I'll see you upstairs." He let go of his hikari and went back upstairs.

Yugi watched him go with a raised eyebrow, his heart beating fast and a small heat growing in his stomach. Sure he and Yami had yet to go all the way, but they've been intimate... a little.

Another hour later and Yugi flipped the sign to the shop, showing that it's closed. He did everything necessary to close the shop, and then shut the lights off and made his way up to the house. When he opened the door, the lights were off, which made Yugi worry.

"Yami...?" The young college student called warily.

"Come up to the bedroom!" Yami yelled in return.

Yugi sighed and removed his shoes and began to unbutton his shirt tiredly as he walked upstairs. Once he reached the top, he could vaguely smell Egyptian spices and sand. The young boy blinked curisouly, pulling his tie off and walking up to his bedroom door. He slowly opened the door and gasped softly at what he saw.

Their room had been redecorated in an ancient Egyptian palace style. The bed had see through white curtains and red silk sheets on it. Rose petals littered the floor, bed and Yugi's desk was... gone.

'Where's my desk?' Was Yugi's first thought on the strange rearrangement.

Yugi looked around the room more, noticing all the tapestries of pyramids and stories in hierglyphics. Then as he neared the closet, he saw Yami. The ex-pharaoh was dressed in his old pharaoh attire, minus the shirt and chest plate. The young college student couldn't help but blush. Yami's hair was messy as if he'd just been intimate with someone and his skin was damp with sweat... or water... or something.

"Hello, little one." The once spirit of the puzzle whispered seductively and with a purr.

"Uh... hey... Yami... er... Atem." Yugi replied, swallowing thickly as the ex-pharaoh slowly crossed the floor with a slight sway in his hips over to him. "Wh-what's... all this?"

"What do you mean? Is it not your birthday?" Yami asked in return.

"Well... yes."

"This is your present from me aibou." Yami smiled. "Happy Birthday Yugi."

Yugi's eyes sparkled. "Atem... you did all this... for me?"

"Of course. I didn't know what else to get you, so I decided to give you my heart, body, and soul. I love you Yugi."

Yugi threw himself into his yami's arms and cried into his chest happily. "Oh Atem... thank you so much. I love you too!"

Atem smiled. He gently made Yugi looked up at him and then pulled his lips into a deep, loving kiss. Yugi instantly kissed back, wrapping his arms around Yami's waist. In less than a minute, their kiss had become passionate and heated. Their tongues twisted and rubbed while their hands roamed over the other's body, caressing and memorizing. The ex-pharaoh pulled his hikari's shirt off as he kissed down the smaller boy's neck, nipping and licking. Yugi panted and kissed his love's head, sighing happily.

Soon, the two were laying on the bed, Yami's tunic skirt loose and showing off his hips and Yugi's pants unbuttoned and his socks lost somewhere on the floor. Yami lay on top of his aibou, kissing him senseless. Yugi's hands went into Yami's hair, pulling off the fake crown and throwing it to the floor. His legs spread, showing his submissiveness to his love. Atem took the inventation and instantly got between his legs and rubbed against him. The younger boy pulled away from the kiss to moan and pant, laying his head against the pillow as his yami licked down his neck to his shoulder, both hands going to his hips and pulling the pants down slowly.

Yugi blushed slightly, having never been naked in front of anyone. Yami kissed down Yugi's chest, and then to his stomach. The younger boy panted and moaned softly. Suddenly Yami found himself on his back with his aibou on top of him straddling his hips. The ex-pharaoh blinked and stared up at Yugi confused, but the younger boy only giggled and slid his hands up his darker half's chest. He felt the older boy shiver and he had to shiver himself when the strong but gentle hands of his love stroked his hips. Yugi leaned down and pressed his lips to Atem's lips, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. While the two kissed, the younger boy slid his hands down his yami's chest, abdomen, and then finally his hips, lifting himself up on his knees and pushing the tunic skirt further down Atem's thighs.

Pulling away from the hot french kiss, Yugi proceeded to scoot down Yami's body, kissing every inch of his neck, shoulders and collar bone. He threw the silk tunic skirt to the ground, massaging the ex-pharaoh's thighs. When he felt a hand in his hair, he looked up. Yami was smiling at him and Yugi couldn't help but blush, realizing that this smile full of love and admiration, was only ever directed at him.

"I believe we skipped marriage Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi blinked in confusion. "... What?"

"Dinner!" Yami said quickly. "We skipped dinner!"

"... You said 'marriage'. I-I know you meant dinner, but... you said... 'marriage'." The young boy said, unable to stop his fast beating heart. "Would you like to try again?"

Yami blinked. "Would you... like to have dinner?"

"I would."

The ex-pharaoh blushed lightly, noticing the different meaning in Yugi's words. His heart skipped a beat.

"I will." The young hikari repeated, whispering.

"Y-you will?"

"Yes."

Atem's crimson eyes sparkled and he slowly rolled over on top of Yugi. He kissed his aibou slowly and lovingly. Yugi kissed back, his hands sliding along the ex-pharaoh's chest and up to his neck. He felt the skin beneath his hands shiver. When Atem's hands slid lower down the hikari's body, Yugi gasped with pleasure.

'Oh my god that feels so good!' Was the only coherent thought Yugi could make as the yami's hands lightly caressed his sensitive thighs. "Oh Yami... please." Yugi whispered as Yami's hands continued to tease his erection, going near it and then sliding away from it, bypassing it and lightly brushing against it.

Atem chuckled deeply against Yugi's neck. He leaned up and kissed Yugi deeply, sliding his body against the younger boy's body. Both boys moaned deeply as the hikari spread his legs and rubbed up against his love. Their skin rubbed and caressed against each other, sending blood flowing fast through their veins and down to their lower regions. Yugi bent a knee, rubbing his knee-cap against Atem's hip, causing a soft blow of warm breath to come form the ex-pharaoh's mouth and against his lips.Yugi stared up at Atem; his violet orbs dark with fiery passion and untamed lust. Atem's eyes were dark as well, blood red and full of heated desire for his aibou.

"Yugi... my light... my little one... may I?"

Yugi shivered at the deep, seductive voice laced with lust and passion. He knew what Atem was asking of him; and he was willing to give it to him. He lifted a hand and stroked the yami's cheek. "Yes. You may."

Soon, Yami was facing Yugi's erection, one hand on the smaller boy's thigh and the other holding the base. Yugi's heart raced with anticipation, his right hand lay beside his head, gripping the sheet.

"Ahh!"

Yami's lips curled around the head and he tongue teased the slit. Yugi's cheeks flushed bright pink. His head turned to the side, the back of his free hand covering his mouth as he tried to restrain his moans. Atem opened his eyes briefly and looked up at his little love, his heart skipped a beat and he brought his head up slightly. Yugi looked so... gorgeous. His small, smooth chest rising and lowering wiht his breathy pants, his face flushed from the heatful passion and his baby soft skin gleamed from the persperation. He smiled.

"Do not hold back, love. I want to hear you let out your passion." Atem whispered, leaning back down and nipping the tip of Yugi's erection.

Yugi gasped and jumped. Soft whimpers fell from his throat as Yami bobbed his head, licking and suckling on his love's member. He turned his head side to side, trying so hard not to buck his hips into Atem's mouth and choke him.

"A-ahhh!" Yugi threw his head back as he released into his yami's mouth.

Atem sat up, watching as Yugi relaxed his muscles and reveled in the after glow of his orgasm. He smiled and licked his lips. As Yugi slowly began to catch his breath, Atem leaned down and kissed a trail of open-mouthed kisse up his pelvis, stomach, chest and to his lips. He kissed his little one softly and lovingly, stroking his hip and panting softly himself. Yugi looked up at him, blushing lightly and shyly. Atem smiled and chuckled.

"You're so cute... Yugi."

Yugi rolled over onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow and whimpering. The ex-pharaoh tilted his head at this action. He leaned down, nuzzling the side of his love's neck and nipping at his shoulder, leaning over the smaller boy's body and stroking his side.

"What's the matter, aibou?"

"I'm just... amazed."

"Amazed?"

"I've... never felt like that before. That was so... hot... and... amazing."

Atem chuckled lightly, gently putting a knee between Yugi's legs. Yugi gasped and blushed again, shivering pleasently as his yami kissed along his spine. He felt one of Atem's hands pushing up on his body, so he lifted himself up with shakey arms onto his hands and knees. A strong, but gentle hand wound around his pelvis and gripped his member gently. Yugi gasped and gripped the sheets, spreading his legs a little more.

"Mmn!" Yugi leaned forward, resting his forhead on one of his wrists as Atem's hand stroked him. One leg stretched out, rubbing against one of Yami's legs and the other shaked with pleasure as it held up his body.

Atem kissed and nipped at Yugi's shoulder and back. "You're so beautiful Yugi." His hand began to get wet from Yugi's precum, making it easier for him to stroke the smaller male's erection. His own member was throbbing painfully, just from watching his aibou writher and shake from passion and heat.

"I-I'm coming again!" Yugi cried out, leaning forward more. "Yamiii!" He squealed as he released onto the sheets and in Atem's hand.

Atem smiled and sat up, bringing his wet hand along Yugi's hip and up to his mouth. He licked one finger and watched as Yugi panted and relaxed down on the bed. He once again leaned over his love, a hand reaching down and stroking along the backs of his thighs.

"Yugi..." Atem whispered, kissing his lover's cheek. "My aibou... I want you. Will you... give yourself to me?" The ex-pharaoh asked, teasing the younger boy's entrance with his finger.

Yugi gasped, tensing sligthly and shivering at the feel of his yami's finger. "A-Atem..."

"You'll feel good Yugi. I promise. I won't hurt you." The warm breath against Yugi's ear from Yami's whispers made his body flush and tremble. "I love you Yugi."

"I love you too, Atem. I-I... I want to... give myself to you." Yugi whispered, looking over his shoulder at Atem.

Atem smiled. He pushed his finger in further, drawing another gasp from his love's beautiful lips. After a few minutes and two more fingers, Yami drew his hand away and got behind the smaller male.

'He-he's really going to do it.' Yugi thought with excitement. 'Atem... my love... my pharaoh...' "A-hah!" Yugi gasped and gripped the sheets tighter, closing his eyes tightly and throwing his head back, sweat flying off his face.

"Shh, my love." Atem whispered, leaning forward and kissing Yugi's neck. Both panted heavily. "Relax, darling." He held Yugi's sides, stroking and caressing his abdomen lightly to relax the muscles. "It's okay, aibou." He whispered. "Are you ready?"

Yugi swallowed and nodded, raising himself up higher with his arms. "Ah!" He moaned and panted as Atem began moving his hips.

"Are you still alright, Yugi?" Yami whispered and looked at Yugi's face.

Yugi had his eyes closed tightly, so Atem leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the smaller male's chest. One hand gently touched Yugi's face, gently forcing him to turn his head. They kissed softly, nipping each other's nips and panting against each other's mouths. As Yugi calmed down, Yami pulled back, sitting back on his knees and drawing Yugi into his lap. He wrapped one arm around his love's waist and held his hip with the other.

"Atem..." Yugi moaned as the ex-pharaoh started a rythm, gentle and yet demanding of heat and passion. One arm reached back and gripping Atem's hair while the other gripped Atem's hand on his abdomen. "H-hah! Ah! Mmn!"

"Yugi... darling... my little light..." Atem whispered breathily into Yugi's ear.

"Nng... aah!" The smaller male's back arched as Yami wrapped his hand around his member and stroked in time with his thrusts. "Y-Yami... I-I can't... hold back! I'm coming!"

"Not yet, my love." Atem panted and gripped the base of Yugi's erection to keep him from coming, and then gently pulled out.

"Ow!" Yugi back arched forward. He looked over his shoulder, glaring slightly at Yami.

Atem chuckled. "Sorry love." He said and gently made Yugi roll over onto his back. "I just want to see your face when we come together." He said and entered his love once more.

Yugi moaned and blushed, hands going to his yami's strong back. One of Atem's hands wrapping around Yugi's shoulder while the other gripped the sheets. He panted against his aibou's neck as he thrusted in and out of the tight, hot entrance. Yugi's legs wrapped around Atem's hips as he rocked back and forth wth the ex-pharaoh's rythm.

"Yugi..."

The breathy moan sent Yugi's blood coursing faster through his veins, making his orgasm come faster. Atem's voice was so deep and lustful, Yugi now saw Atem as being sexier than before.

"Oh Yami! Please! I'm... so... so close!"

Yami took one of Yugi's hands into his and held it tightly as he hardened his thrusts. The matress bounced with the movement, making a soft squeaking noise. The sheets and pillows were thrown about on the floor, Yugi's hands having wildly searched for anything to grab on during his blissful moments and pushed the pillows off.

"A-ahhh!" Yugi threw his head back as the coil finally snapped and he released onto his belly.

Atem arched, his head tilting back as well and Yugi's name falling from his lips in a blissful scream for all the world to hear. Yugi's pelvis bucked slightly as the yami's semen filled him.

After a moment, Atem fell to the side, his now soft, limp member slipping from Yugi's body and his muscles relaxed. Yugi's legs gave way and fell to the remaining sheets. Their pants filled the air and as soon as they felt relaxed enough, they turned to each other and held one another in their arms.

"I love you... Atem."

"I love you too, Yugi. Happy birthday."

Yugi smiled up at his love and kissed his chest lovingly, befor erelaxing his head back down and falling asleep. He would have to think of what to get his pharaoh for his birthday.


End file.
